The present invention relates to grilling and bar-b-que accessories and more particularly to a grill flame-up suppressor that includes a bottom container assembly, a vent cap assembly and a lifting tong assembly; the bottom container assembly being constructed from a heat resistant metal in the general shape of an open topped can having a flanged lip opening edge and a circumferential inwardly directed indentation about one third up from a bottom surface of the bottom container assembly upon which a removable heat resistant flavoring agent support screen is supported; the vent cap assembly including a lip opening insertion portion sized and shaped to frictionally fit into an opening of the bottom container assembly defined by the flanged lip opening edge and a top cap member having a circumferential side surface provided within a number of angularly oriented spout opening each in connection with a spout tube directed downwardly from a top surface of the top cap member and in a general downward direction with respect to the bottom container assembly; the lifting tong assembly including a pair of cap clips provided at either end of a resilient spring steel tong assembly, the cap clips being held together in a gripping position against the vent cap by a slidable retaining ring slidably mounted on the resilient spring steel tong assembly; the bottom container assembly being fillable with water and positionable within a bed of burning coals or the like wherein the water turns to steam and is ejected over the cooking surface to extinguishing flame-ups that can occur during cooking; in addition as the steam passes through flavoring agents positioned on the flavoring agent support screen, the steam picks up flavors which are then transferred to food items cooked on the grill.
Grilling food creates flavors that cannot be duplicated by other cooking methods. Unfortunately during the grilling or bar-b-queing process dripping grease and the like can cause flare ups which can burn or otherwise create unpleasant flavors on the food being grilled. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a flame-up suppressor for suppressing flame-ups and, thereby, preventing unpleasant flavors from being transferred to the cooking food. Because grilling can infuse the food with various smokey and other flavors, it would be a further benefit to have a flame-up suppressor that generated steam which carried flavoring agents to coat or otherwise transfer chosen flavors to the food being cooked.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a grill flame-up suppressor that includes a bottom container assembly, a vent cap assembly and a lifting tong assembly; the bottom container assembly being constructed from a heat resistant metal in the general shape of an open topped can having a flanged lip opening edge and a circumferential inwardly directed indentation about one third up from a bottom surface of the bottom container assembly upon which a removable heat resistant flavoring agent support screen is supported; the vent cap assembly including a lip opening insertion portion sized and shaped to frictionally fit into an opening of the bottom container assembly defined by the flanged lip opening edge and a top cap member having a circumferential side surface provided within a number of angularly oriented spout opening each in connection with a spout tube directed downwardly from a top surface of the top cap member and in a general downward direction with respect to the bottom container assembly; the lifting tong assembly including a pair of cap clips provided at either end of a resilient spring steel tong assembly, the cap clips being held together in a gripping position against the vent cap by a slidable retaining ring slidably mounted on the resilient spring steel tong assembly; the bottom container assembly being fillable with water and positionable within a bed of burning coals or the like wherein the water turns to steam and is ejected over the cooking surface to extinguishing flame-ups that can occur during cooking; in addition as the steam passes through flavoring agents positioned on the flavoring agent support screen, the steam picks up flavors which are then transferred to food items cooked on the grill.
Accordingly, a grill flame-up suppressor is provided. The grill flame-up suppressor includes a bottom container assembly, a vent cap assembly and a lifting tong assembly; the bottom container assembly being constructed from a heat resistant metal in the general shape of an open topped can having a flanged lip opening edge and a circumferential inwardly directed indentation about one third up from a bottom surface of the bottom container assembly upon which a removable heat resistant flavoring agent support screen is supported; the vent cap assembly including a lip opening insertion portion sized and shaped to frictionally fit into an opening of the bottom container assembly defined by the flanged lip opening edge and a top cap member having a circumferential side surface provided within a number of angularly oriented spout opening each in connection with a spout tube directed downwardly from a top surface of the top cap member and in a general downward direction with respect to the bottom container assembly; the lifting tong assembly including a pair of cap clips provided at either end of a resilient spring steel tong assembly, the cap clips being held together in a gripping position against the vent cap by a slidable retaining ring slidably mounted on the resilient spring steel tong assembly; the bottom container assembly being fillable with water and positionable within a bed of burning coals or the like wherein the water turns to steam and is ejected over the cooking surface to extinguishing flame-ups that can occur during cooking; in addition as the steam passes through flavoring agents positioned on the flavoring agent support screen, the steam picks up flavors which are then transferred to food items cooked on the grill.